The Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time  Fanfiction
by Flamezone
Summary: Ocarina of Time wrote into a story, with some twists!


Hey everyone! This is one of my very first Fanfictions! I know it isn't great, but I like it, and it has promise. This is going to be like a retelling of Ocarina of Time, and Link is actually able to talk. It's like reading through the game. I hope this is alright to do, I'm not 100% sure. .

Oh well, just enjoy!

_**Prologue: A Regular Day in Kokiri Forest  
><strong>_

Link opened his eyes. He could tell the sun was up, for a ray of light was reflecting off his mirror and hitting him square in the face. Rubbing his eyes, Link sat up in his bed, then looked around. He forgot to clean up from yesterday. There was still leftover soup on the table. Link picked up the dishes, then sleepily walked over to the sink and put it in there. He'd do them up later. For now though, he decided to go outside and play with his fellow Kokiri. Link left through the open door, excited for the day to come.

The sun hurt Link's eyes for a moment, but after awhile they started to adjust. He was standing outside his tree house of sorts, looking around at the small village below. He climbed down the ladder and made it safely to the bottom. He also noticed the picture on the side of his house. He remembered that he and Saria had drawn that when they were much younger. Link looked around. It was just a regular day in Kokiri Forest. The sun was shining, the grass was looking better than ever, and his fellow Kokiri were doing their usual thing.

Link walked forward for a little while, heading towards the shop. He waved to a friend of his, and continued on his way. He jumped over three little island things that were floating in the water near the entrance to the shop. He noticed a blue rupee on the ground, and Link picked it up and grinned. "Cool! I wonder who dropped this? Oh well, finders keepers!" He put the rupee in his pocket and continued into the shop.

He noticed that one of the Know-It-All brothers was inside the shop. He asked Link, "Hey Link! Have you seen a blue rupee anywhere? I dropped mine and I don't have enough for that new Slingshot!" Link thought about this for a second. Should he do the right thing? Or say he didn't see anything? Link sighed and said, "Oh yeah. I found a blue rupee on the ground. He you go." He then tossed him the rupee. The Know-It-All brother replied, "Thanks Bro! I knew I could count on you!" He then continued his purchase, and then left the shop.

Link was next in line. He asked the man behind the counter (who had to keep on jumping up so he could see behind the counter) for a package of soup mix. The man replied in between breaths, "Sure…thing…buddy!" And then got a stool, and reached for the soup mix, successfully got it, and then handed it to Link. "That will be 2 rupees!" Link gave him the money, and left the shop.

Outside, Link met face to face with Mido, the bully of the forest. "Well, well, well! It's the boy without a fairy!" The other two Kokiri around Mido laughed. "What's that? Soup Mix? I guess I'll just be taking that then!" Mido then swiped the bag from him, and Link yelled, "Hey! Give that back!" Mido then stuck out his tongue, and passed the bag to one of his followers. "Why don't you get it back then?" Link clenched his teeth, then threw a punch to Mido's face, which obviously caught him by surprise. He fell to the ground, and Link jumped on top of him, and continued to beat the pixie dust out of him. The other two Kokiri grabbed Link, and threw him off of Mido, then helped Mido up.

Mido then spat on the ground and yelled, "You'll never be one of us! Why don't you just go back to where you came from! Freak!" The other two grunted in agreement, and kicked Link's bag of soup into the water. They then walked away. Link was shaking in fury. _"What a jerk! Who does he think he is?" _Link thought to himself before turning around and heading back to his house, totally forgetting about his soup mix.

While walking back, he ran into Saria, a rather beautiful girl who Link had a crush on. Link sputtered. "O-Oh. H-hey Saria." Saria smiled. "Hey Link! How are you today?" Link muttered. "I could be better." Saria frowned. "Oh, what happened Link?" Link then told her everything that had happened, and boasted about kicking Mido's ass. Saria sighed. "Oh man, I got to show that Mido a thing or two. Don't listen to him Link, he's nothing but a bully. Well, I'll talk to you later!" They then hugged, and Saria headed away. Link smiled to himself, secretly enjoying the hug that they exchanged. Link then climbed back up the ladder, and went inside his house.

Link then spent the rest of the day drawing, making a sandwich for supper, and doing the dishes, not wanting to go outside again. Once night rolled around, Link immediately got into his bed and laid there, thinking about today. At first he was thinking about him and Saria getting married, but then he remembered his encounter with Mido. He was a jerk, but he was right on one thing: him not having a fairy. Every Kokiri had a fairy that hanged around them all the time. Every Kokiri was supposed to get one, and every other Kokiri had one…but why didn't he get one? Link tossed and turned all night thinking about it, and eventually fell asleep, unaware of the adventures that were going to happen from this day on.

_**Chapter 1: Nightmare**_

Thunder roared across the sky, making Link jump a little. Black clouds were forming in the sky, and rain was falling down in a steady stream. Link was in a large field, right in front of a large castle. Right in front of him was a drawbridge. He watched in curiosity as the drawbridge slowly started to open, and eventually open all the way. As soon as it was open, a white horse carrying two passengers, a women and a small girl, galloped over the bridge, and right past Link. He watched them for awhile, then turned back around, only to see another horse, although this one was black, and armoured. The person riding it had a look of death in his eyes. Link stared in horror, as the being seemed to come closer, and closer…

"Navi...Navi, where art thou? Come hither...Oh, Navi the fairy...listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree…" A large tree seemed to speak these words. And as it had asked, a small fairy flew up in front of the tree, as the tree continued his speech. "Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm...Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule…For so long, Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world...But... before this tremendous evil power, even my power is asnothing...It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey...The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to a path of justice and truth...Navi... go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me...I do not have much time left. Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon thee!"

Navi nodded, then spun around and started to fly in the direction of Kokiri Forest. She flew to the top of the area, and looked around at all the houses below. She looked for awhile, and then noticed a rather dark house in a tree, and decided that that is where she would check first. She flew towards it, but accidentally bumped into a fence. She shook it off, and then continued on through the open door.

At first she noticed the small child who was laying on his bed, shivering and moaning. Navi flew over to him and started to yell, "Link! Link! Link! Wake up! Link! Link! Wake up! Link! Can Hyrule depend on such a lazy boy? Link! Wake up!" And after enough prodding, Link eventually woke up. He sat upright on his bed, still rubbing his eyes. Navi screeched, "Finally! You're up! I'm Navi, the fairy! We need to go see-" she was cut off by Link, who started to jump on his bed and cheer. "Yeah! Alright! Finally my fairy came to me!"

Navi yelled, "Enough Link! Link! I've got something very important to tell you!" Link obediently sat back down on his bed. Navi continued, "Link, The Great Deku Tree wants you to go meet him for something important!" Link opened his mouth in shock. "W-what! M-me! Go see the Great D-Deku Tree?" Navi nodded. "That's right! Let's get over there right now!" Link nodded, and quickly got dressed, and left his house, and climbed down the ladder, where Saria was waiting for him.

Saria waved, and then saw the small blue fairy hanging around Link's head. Her eyes lit up in delightment. "Wow! A fairy! A fairy finally came to you Link! Now you're a true Kokori!" She gave him a hug, while Link smiled in delight. "Good for you Link! I'm so happy!" Link blushed and said, "T-Thanks Saria!" They then waved goodbye, and Link continued on his way to the Great Deku Tree. When he finally got to the path, none other than Mido was there to block the way.

"Halt! You cannot pass!" Mido stuck out his arm, and stopped Link from continuing. Link yelled, "Not now Mido! The Great Deku Tree wants me!" Mido's mouth hung open in shock, he then went back to his regular posture. "I don't believe you." Link gritted his teeth in fury. Just as he was about to throw a punch, Navi came out of his hat and started annoying another Kokori. "Hey! Hey! Listen! What he says is true! The Great Deku Tree has summoned him!" Mido started in complete and utter shock.

"What! You got a fairy! And the Great Deku Tree actually summoned you! No way!" Mido then thought to himself for a second, and then said, "Well, you need a sword and shield to pass by here. There are dangerous creatures on the path." He then smirked. "And as far as I know, you don't have either!" He then laughed, and Link started shaking with fury again. "Not now Mido! This is serious!" Mido then shook his head. "Actually, that is the rule. Come back with a sword and shield!" Mido smirked again, and watched as Link stormed off. After they walked for awhile, Link yelled, "I can't believe that guy! Now I got to find a sword and shield! Argh! Where could I find those!" He then stopped and looked to his right, at the store. "Wait…I think I know where I could find a sword and shield…"


End file.
